Citizens Team
Civilian (citizen) vehicles cost in-game money to buy. Once bought, you can respawn them for free at any time. They are available across all games, and any player can buy a vehicle if they have the right amount. All passes include access to civilian and transit vehicles, as well as gamepass vehicles. A first-time player has the budget to buy a lawnmower, sedan, golf cart, old sedan, jeep or taxi. To see Job Vehicles, visit the individual jobs. All job vehicles now have a standard $225 revenue per mile. Looking for something? All public transportation related vehicles have now moved to the "free" Transit Job, including the taxi, all buses and the limousine. You can also use citizen vehicles with 2 or more seats on the Transit team, if you want to do a ride-sharing service. Citizen Vehicles Lawnmower This vehicle is the first tractor ever introduced in-game. It is also the slowest vehicle, but is useful for lawn work or maintenance. The vehicle is branded as a John Caribou (John Deere in real life). Price: $1500 Torque: 23 Top speed: 15 mph (24 km/h) Revenue per mile: $57 Seats: 1 (If you are lucky enough, you could get a mower branded with John Cena instead of John Caribou.) Old Sedan Price : $4,500 Torque: 184 Top speed : 90 MPH (145 km/h) Revenue per mile: $93 Seats: 5 Sedan The sedan is based off the Ford Crown Victoria. It is also used by police (see Police for more information).''' Price: $9,000 Torque: 197 Top speed : 95 MPH (150 km/h) Revenue per mile: $197 Seats: 5 Pickup Price : $9,200 Torque: 210 Top speed : 90 MPH (145 km/h) Revenue per mile: $198 Seats: 3 Jeep Price : $9,100 Torque: 304 Top speed : 90 MPH (145 km/h) Revenue per mile: $198 Seats: 5 SUV This vehicle is based off the Chevrolet Tahoe. Price : $19,500 Torque: 286 Speed : 95 MPH (150 km/h) Revenue per mile: $244 Seats: 5 Van Price : $9,400 Torque: 144 Speed : 90 MPH (145 km/h) Revenue per mile: $199 Seats: 8 Box Truck The box truck was the only civilian vehicle that could haul cargo, like truckers. However, cargo was discontinued for an unknown reason. Price : $20,000 Torque: 214 Speed : 85 MPH (137 km/h) Revenue per mile: $283 Seats: 4 ' (2 Invisible seats are inside the cargo area) Camaro This car was the first sports car in the game. It was the fastest vehicle prior to the Diablo. It is also the only sports car with a police version' '(see Police for more information). Price : $55,000 Torque: 406 Speed : 105 MPH (168 km/h) Revenue per mile: $335 Seats: 2 Mustang The Mustang is based on a 1967 Ford Mustang. It was added on November 19, 2016.This is the oldest model year vehicle introduced so far, and is the second cheapest sports car in the lineup. Price: $55,000 Torque: 392 Speed: 105 MPH (168 km/h) Revenue per mile: $335 Seats: 2 Skyline The Skyline was introduced right after the Diablo and the 2nd fastest car in the game.The car itself was made by the Ultimate Driving community, being the first in-game vehicle released by Hydrolock. The Skyline is based on a late 1990s Nissan model. The car fills the gap between the city bus and the Diablo. This vehicle was released August 12, 2016. Price: $150,000 Torque: 157 Top speed: 122 mph (197 km/h) Revenue per mile: $470 Seats: 4 Diablo The GUI speedometer was updated to accommodate the Diablo's high speed. It also earns the most revenue in-game. The Diablo is based off the Lamborghini Diablo, and was the first supercar in the game. Price: $750,000 Torque: 614 Top speed: 145 mph (260km/h) Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $876 Corvette The Corvette was added in October 2016, as the 4th sports car to join the game. It is based on the Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray, and the first American supercar in-game. Price: $240,000 Torque: 502 Top speed: about 140 mph (230 km/h) Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $558 H2 The H2 is based on the Hummer H2. It is the second off-road vehicle after the jeep. It was introduced in September 2016 as the first affordable, realistic car. Price: $60,000 Toruqe: 202 Top speed: 90 mph (145 km/h) Seats: 5 Revenue per mile: $344 RV The RV was added in December 2016. It is a caravan that can be used to camp at Cape Henlopen State Park. Price: $250,000 Torque: 96 Top speed: 90 mph (144 km/h) Seats: 9 (2 Drivers' Seat, 3 Long Sofa, 1 Armchair, 2 Beds, 1 Toilet) Revenue per mile: $533 Golf The Golf is based on the Volkswagen Golf GTI. It is an affordable and realistic car released in late December 2016. It's supposed to have cool "sport" rims, but unfortunately, the car only has the basic black tires other vehicles have.This car is the first European model and hatchback in-game. Price: $25,000 Torque: 707 Top speed: 100 mph (160 km/h) Seats: 5 Revenue per mile: $262 Golf Cart Not to be confused with the Golf, the golf cart is based on an EZ-GO/Club Car model with a roof found at golf clubs. This is a cheaper vehicle, complete with turn signals and lights. It was released on January 13, 2017, for Westover Islands; release dates for other games are unknown at this time. Price: $5000 Top speed: 25 mph (40 km/h) Seats: 4 Revenue per mile: $170 Unofficial vehicles Unofficial vehicles can be found at Cape Dann, including mesh-based and modified vehicles. These cars include the Subaru Forester, Crown Victoria, a mesh version of the Skyline and pickup, riced vehicles and more. '''Note: The top speed of the vehicle can be exceeded if you drive downhill without pressing the throttle key. Once a user managed to drive an old sedan at 126 mph (207 km/h) down the Rick Astley Bridge near Westover. UDU admins, however can edit a vehicle's top speed to 10000000000000000000000000000000000 mph if they want. In Cape Dann, all vehicles have a top speed of infinity. ' Future Vehicles The UDU is regularly getting new vehicles, in order to meet player demand and make the game more realistic. More vehicles are under development, and are expected to be released in the future. Even as we see more options for drivers, it could bring more sites to visit, and more in-game activities to participate in, making the UDU a better experience for all. New vehicles are announced through social media, and we will update the vehicle list as necessary as vehicles become released. Stay tuned to this page and the job pages, also UDU developers' Twitter, they will be updated as information become available. Category:Jobs in Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Vehicles